


I play Toad on the Bit Bike like the pleb I am

by Sandbirde



Series: I Guess We're In College [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apartment, Brownies, College, Food, Gen, Mario Kart, No Incest, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandbirde/pseuds/Sandbirde
Summary: Rose and Roxy play Mario Kart.





	I play Toad on the Bit Bike like the pleb I am

**Author's Note:**

> "This isn't a fullblown AU" she said. "Just a oneshot" she said.  
This is still more a series of oneshots than an AU but regardless, hope you enjoy!

“Oh, I am gonna  _ ruin  _ your ass.”

Rose blinked, a smirk ghosting across her face as she shifted her car to the right. “I’d prefer if you didn’t. That would be multiple levels of incestuous mayhem.”

Roxy groaned, zipping across the track in a failed attempt to cut Rose off. “You know, you used to be a little more subtle with your jokes.”

Rose’s smile grew more noticeable, but she remained focused as she power slid around a curve. “What can I say? You bring out the worst in me.”

“Oh, shut up.”

As Roxy physically leaned into the turn, only a second behind Rose, Rose sucked her bottom lip in, zooming towards an item box.

Roxy clucked her tongue, crossing the track again. This time, the cutoff was successful, and she stole the box out from underneath Rose's nose. Her cackling aligned musically with the chime of the item roulette.

Rose screeched, sidearming Roxy as the roulette came to a stop on a mushroom. They were approaching the final stretch, but Rose couldn't let it end on dumb luck. She side-eyed Roxy, and then, without warning, leapt upon her. Before Roxy could react, Rose's fingertips found their way to her sides, tickling her mercilessly.

Roxy screamed before dissolving into thrashing, gasping laughter. She wrestled with Rose on the couch as her kart slowed to a stop, waiting for the next input. Unbeknownst to the game, the controller had been tossed onto the floor by antagonistic hands. Roxy grasped for it as Rose continued her assault. Eventually, her fingers smacked into the familiar plastic, and she clutched the controller crushingly tight.

Rose lunged for it, but it was too late. With the push of a button, Roxy activated her mushroom, coasting across the finish line. Rose growled as Roxy jovially shoved her off. The ending music bounced cheerfully in the background, stomping over the pretense of tension in their sibling rivalry. Roxy just smiled. "You're doing awesome, but you definitely still need practice before you can challenge the master ;)"

Rose sighed, sitting back onto Roxy's legs, still sprawled across the couch. "I'd express some form of exasperation, but the obligation to mock you every time you verbally wink at me supersedes that."

"Not my fault your vocabulary is so painfully limited." Roxy tossed the controller, yanking her legs out from under Rose (and nearly knocking her over as she made a disgruntled noise) and heading to the kitchen. "You want a snack?"

"Yes, please." Rose put her own controller aside and stretched until her back popped. She slowly melted into the couch. The cushions groaned as if she'd punched the couch in its stomach, but accommodated her nonetheless. She felt quite content. 

Roxy cough-laughed at the noise her back had made. "You already got chips over there? I think that crunch caused an earthquake in China."

Before Rose could respond, something dense and crinkly hit her in the head, falling onto the couch beside her. She picked it up and scoffed in disbelief, a smile steadily growing on her face.

"I'm sorry. I know this is  _ not  _ a Little Debbie Cosmic Brownie that has just been nonchalantly thrust into a collision course with my head."

"Ah, but it is, dear sister." Roxy's voice sang out with pride as she plopped back down onto the couch holding a bag of cheese chips.

Rose stuttered, overcome with childish delight. "Why wasn't I made aware of these the second you brought them through the door?"

Roxy's grin betrayed the same delight. "Surprise."

Rose was speechless. She flapped her mouth open and closed before leaning over and hugging Roxy close. The bag of chips crunched indignantly between them, but Roxy simply dropped it and returned the embrace. Rose was quick to release her hold, however. She tore the plastic off the questionably edible pastry. "We haven't had these since we were kids." 

"I know! What a fucking crime, right?" Roxy pushed her hand up her forehead as she leaned back, grazing her fingers across her freshly buzzed hair. "I can't believe I didn't think of it until now."

"Better late than never."

Rose took a small bite of the brownie, relishing in the fudgy texture and the sensation of sugar strong enough to hurt her teeth. She'd always had a feeling these brownies could kill a man if utilized properly. For the time being, though, they somehow gave her a feeling of reassurance. Perhaps it was the nostalgia in her tastebuds, or it could just be the dopamine. With the brownie melting into a thick, sticky sludge in her mouth, she couldn't be bothered to overanalyze it. She swallowed her idle thoughts and took another bite.

Roxy chuckled, breaking Rose's concentration. "You always ate so slow. Like, I get wanting to savor stuff and all that, but you eat like you lost all your teeth except the front four. Made sense when you were a baby, but…" She leaned her elbow against the couch, propping her head up on her hand. "Eh, whatevs. It's still cute."

Rose frowned, very deliberately ignoring Roxy's cheeky grin. "It's just what feels natural, I suppose. I never really thought about it." She swallowed the second bite. "Regardless, I doubt you'll still think it's cute when I'm kicking your ass." She gestured with the remainder of the brownie toward the screen, still showing the finishing scoreboard.

Roxy's eyebrow shot up. "Oh, yeah? Well, you're always cute, so, wrong, and you'll never beat me, so...also wrong! 0 for 2 wrong!" She shrugged, tilting her head as her smile transformed from cheeky to outright shit-eating.

Rose tilted her head in tandem. "I suppose that remains to be seen."

Roxy squinted, then navigated back to the track selection screen. Rose slowly set her brownie aside. Roxy picked the next track and, without hesitation, hit Go, leaving Rose scrambling for her controller before the race started. Once again, she smiled.

"Then let's see it."


End file.
